


[Podfic] 'Twas the Groundhog Day Before Christmas

by sinuous_curve



Category: DCU, Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/sinuous_curve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted may be a Bill Murray fan, but that doesn’t mean he wants to have his own Groundhog Day. When every day is Christmas Eve Day, what’s a beleaguered (and Jewish) superhero to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 'Twas the Groundhog Day Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['Twas the Groundhog Day Before Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454005) by [poisonivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory). 



> Podfic of poisonivory's utterly excellent story. This is the longest thing I've ever recorded and involved far and away the most editing. I'm deeply appreciative of poisonivory for giving permission to podfic her work.

Links are hosted on mediafire. It clocks in at 2:41:42. 

[Audiobook link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2h5zaov013ao9cr/Twas_the_Groundhog_Day_Before_Christmas.m4b.zip)  
[MP3 link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/m97ut21sd204tq1/Twas_the_Groundhog_Day_Before_Christmas.mp3.zip)


End file.
